How To Train Your Dragon In A Nut Shell
by The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life
Summary: Well, Just a silly shorter version of how to train your dragon. Enjoy!


_**A.N. I suggest that you don't read this if you haven't seen how to train your dragon, since it gives it all away . ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>*<em><span>How To Train Your Dragon In A Nut Shell...<span>__*_

Hiccup: I'm Hiccup. I can't seem to get anything right and always mess things up. One night, out village was being attacked by the pests (dragons) and I sorted out my trap to catch a dragon. *Catches dragon*. Yay! I finally did it! :D

Stoick (Dad): No you didn't hiccup.

Hiccup: Why don't you ever believe in me? It's not fair! You're such a horrible dad! *Teen angst*

Dad: and you're such a screw up son ^_^

Hiccup: -_-

*Few seconds later*

Hiccup: Dad I've decided, I want to slay dragons!

Dad: You can't slay dragons.

Hiccup: *finds a night fury in his trap and feels bad and then releases the dragon* OMG I can't slay dragons!

Dad: Okay you can learn to slay dragons.

Hiccup: -_- Dammit!

Dad: I'm going off to find all the dragons now. *sails away with a team of Vikings*

Vikings: *singing* Oh, a sailors life is a life for me!

Hiccup: Yeah bye! Maybe I can get out of dragon training...

Gobber: Time for dragon training hiccup!

Hiccup: Damn! So close...

*In training Hiccup ends up almost getting killed*

Astrid: Why don't you try taking something seriously hiccup! D:

Hiccup: Shutuuuup! D:

Gobber: A dragon will always go for the kill!

Hiccup: but that other dragon didn't!

Gobber: What other dragon?

Hiccup: The dragon I caught.

Gobber: stop making up stories!

Hiccup: -_- no one believes the Vikings that aren't Scottish...

*Hiccup goes and finds the dragon down a lowered lake and nature surrounding. Feeds the dragon a fish and sees it doesn't have teeth.*

Hiccup: Hmm, I'll call you toothless...

*Toothless begins to draw a picture with a tree branch*

Hiccup: Wow, what an artistic dragon. His mother should be proud! ^_^

*Toothless allows Hiccup to touch his nose*

Hiccup: Ooh, so shiny O.O *notices that Toothless' tail is injured, and sketches out his tail in a book* Hmm, I wonder if I can fix it?

*Time goes by while Hiccup is trying to find a solution to help Toothless able to fly again, also managing to do better in dragon training using the information he learns from Toothless to tame dragons. Hiccup and Toothless develop a better relationship.*

*After much deliberation, Toothless is being ridden by Hiccup in the open sky, and Toothless manages to fly about like a normal dragon*

Hiccup: Yaaaaaaaay!

Toothless: Raaawr! ^.^

*Back at dragon training, Hiccup becomes the best dragon warrior.*

Astrid: I hate you Hiccup! _I'm _Supposed to be the best dragon warrior, _**NOT YOU**__!_

Hiccup: I don't want to be the best dragon warrior D: you can be it if you want.

Gobber: No, you have to be the best dragon warrior hiccup...

Hiccup: Ah well... I tried.

Astrid: grrrr! D:

Gobber: ... and that means you get to slay a dragon in front of your stroppy father and the rest of the village. Good for you hiccup!

Hiccup:... I don't want to do that.

Gobber: Tough you have to.

Hiccup: Damn you. *goes back to Toothless* okay, we're gonna run away now.

Astrid: *jumps out the bushes*you've become friends with a dragon!

Hiccup: Pft... tst... No... _

Astrid:* Points to toothless who's drawing a giant picture of hiccup hugging a picture of toothless*

Hiccup: He's an artistic, random dragon! Deal with it!

Astrid: I'm telling the rest of the town! *begins to run away*

Hiccup: No you're not! *gets toothless to bring her back*

Astrid: Oh I hate you hiccup! I hate you I hate you I hate you!

*Hiccup takes Astrid for a fly on toothless, taking them to a romantic atmosphere*

Astrid: Oh... I love you hiccup...

Hiccup: what?

Astrid: nothing, nothing...

*Toothless flies to a cave where there's lots of dragons and a big scary dragon. *

Hiccup: It's the dragons nest!

*Hiccup and Astrid and audience gasp*

Astrid: What about the tournament where you slay a dragon?

Hiccup: I'll figure something out...

*Next day at tournament, Hiccup ends up almost dying, his dad hates him, and Toothless somehow ends up being tied up, and is being used to lead the Vikings to the dragons nest.

Hiccup: Well, that didn't work...

Astrid: what are you gonna do.

Hiccup: I can't do anything, I 'm just gonna stay home, watch some T.V. and allow all the Vikings to die.

Astrid: No you're not.

Hiccup: yeah I guess you're right. I think I'll just go and slay the big scary dragon.

Astrid: yeah you do that.

Hiccup: you're coming too.

Astrid: awww -_-

*Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the people from dragon training ride their dragons to the nest, save toothless, save the Vikings, kill the big scary dragon, and watch as it looks like Hiccup has died.*

Big scary dragon: *dead* xP *No one cares*

Astrid: *looks at hiccup* is he dead?

Gobber: I don't know... can we eat him if he is?

Dad: No. OOH HICCUP! WHY? WHY OH WHY OH HICCUP!

Toothless: Raaawwrr! (Dragon talk for he's not dead)

Astrid: *Gasp* Hiccup's not dead!

Everyone: Hurray!

Audience: Hurray!

Writer: Hurray! ^_^

*Next day Hiccup has a metal leg, and discovers that the whole town are riding dragons.*

Hiccup: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Toothless: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaawrrr! ^_^ (Dragon talk for, and they all lived happily ever after!)

Hiccup: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Astrid: *kisses Hiccup* we're in a relationship now! ^_^

Hiccup: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ?

*THE END*

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. So i noticed, that on fanfiction, nobody seems to be doing the *In a nut shells* anymore, so I did one for, how to train your dragon. If you have suggestions for any others, then feel three to leave a suggestion in a review =]<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own how to train your dragon. But I love toothless to pieces ^_^**_

_**Leanne **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
